Nightmare
Nightmare was the ruler of the Dream realm and dream Dimension, seeking to conquer the dimension of Earth-199999 and all multiverses and Dimensions and planes He began trapping any mortal he could find in their dreams in hope of gaining both power and knowledge to defeat his enemy who holds him at bay, Doctor Strange. He also impregnated a woman named Zilla who died soon after producing his child he dubbed dream queen who many years later would put an end to him and his vision of a world of fear for good Biography Earliest Existence Once the servant of the being known as Shuma-Gorath, Nightmare realized that his power was far too great for him to be a mere servant. When he noticed this, he escaped Shuma-Gorath by diving into the Splinter Dimension known as the Dream Dimension. Once there, Nightmare took over the dimension and grew increasingly in power with every Nightmare he cast into a mortal mind. Without knowing, Nightmare soon became dependent on the fear he caused, and soon after he required fear to live. Creating an Offspring Approximately 800 years in the past, Nightmare raped the woman known as Zilla Char, producing a daughter, who would call herself Dreamqueen. Then, 350 years in the past, Nightmare meddled with the Dreamqueen's schemes involving Native Americans. Living among Humans When Nightmare began to lose his power due to the lack of fear he was able to maintain in his dimension, Nightmare physically ventured into the human realm. Once there, Nightmare took up the alias of Edvard Haberdash and took control of a nightclub and renamed it "Club Fear." The club was used to draw people seeking a thrill, as Nightmare would show them their greatest fear for a price. Little did the thrill-seekers know that their fear was feeding Nightmare, increasing his power. Death Eventually, Doctor Strange discovered what Nightmare's plan but Nightmare had grown too strong for him and planned to use the Eye of Agamotto to restore his true form and plunge the entire world into its deepest fears. Before Doctor Strange could kill him, Nightmare's daughter, Dreamqueen, appeared having had enough of his evilness and helped Strange fight him. Although Nightmare was still too powerful, Dreamqueen took the Eye of Agamotto back and then decided that he was done. Nightmare pleaded with her, telling her that if she killed him, she would never truly rule the dream realm. Dreamqueen accepted this much to his dismay and then destroyed her father for good. This act ended his reign of terror on Earth and the dream dimension. Dreamqueen subsequently returned the Eye of Agamotto and thanked Doctor Strange before disappearing to build a new era in her realm. Powers and Abilities * Spiritual Manipulation: Nightmare is an extremely powerful demon who is able to capture a sleeping person's astral form and bring it to his realm. There they are tormented in various ways as he chooses. Under normal conditions, Nightmare cannot affect an individual who is awake. However, his images and other creations can continue to haunt a person in their waking hours. * Magic Manipulation: Nightmare has been shown capable of simultaneously subduing several demigods, an Eternal, and an Elder God with ease through magic while assessing their worst fears from the darkest crevices of their minds, though is actually capable of sustaining reasonable physical harm with one strike from beings such as Asgardians. * Immortality: As long as there are beings that dream, Nightmare will exist. While any physical form he produces can be defeated, he can never truly be killed. Category:Villains Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hell-Lords Category:Sorcerers Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Monsters